Feliz Aniversário
by ShipperBody
Summary: Pra bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. Para aqueles que são mais lentos, atos serão extremamente esclarecedores  sendo bons ou ruins . Spoileres episódio 20.


**_Uma One-shot básica pro meu casal favorito!  
>Eu assisti o episódio em inglês, achei demais e mal posso esperar para que volte a passar no CN! *-* Estou louca para ouvir a voz de todos e o fato de que SPITFIRE ACONTECERÁ EM BREVE! o/ *se joga, tropeça numa pedra,sai voando e é pega no ar por Superboy* ;3  
>Boa Leitura, meus lindinhos! ;)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>O Presente do Século<em>**

* * *

><p>11 de Novembro de 2011.<p>

Data de aniversário de Wallace Rudolph West, o menino, até então, mais feliz do mundo por ter se tornado um adolescente de dezesseis anos. Mesmo seu dia não sendo o melhor do mundo.

Primeiro tudo começou muito bem. Um dia de nevasca, sem aulas, sua mãe fazendo tudo o que ele gostava para o café da manhã, sua tia Íris mandando-lhe um parabéns especial do diário de notícias em Rede Nacional, seus amigos fazendo uma festa surpresa (nem tão surpreendente assim).

Até que...

**_Bam!_**

A ficha caiu.

* * *

><p>O seu desejo ao soprar as dezesseis velas dos dois bolos que M'Gann preparou com todo o carinho para o garoto, junto de Ártemis e Zatanna, era ganhar o seu primeiro beijo da Marciana mais linda do universo, na frente de todos os seus amigos e provar a todos que ele era o maioral.<p>

Mas após receber o primeiro pedaço do bolo e um beijo na testa, ele se decepcionou e resolveu comer tudo esperando para que ela se tocasse e realizasse o se pedido mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala de estar, Robin tentava animar Zatanna enquanto Ártemis continuava a encarar o veloz, irritada, se perguntando quando que ele iria entender que tudo o que estava pedindo era tão absurdo quanto seu amor platônico ridículo.

-Tenho dó dele. – ela suspirou enciumada quando o viu pedindo mais beijos para a Marciana.

-Bem... Estamos falando de Wally. – Zatanna comentou segurando uma risada amargurada. Ainda estava deprimida e Robin só estava lá para animá-la.

-Ele é o único que não sabe ainda. – Robin conteve uma risada.

Ártemis riu maldosa, passando no meio do casal e comentando alto.

-Permitam-me avisá-lo. – ela disse maliciosamente caminhando até o sofá atrás do veloz que ainda tentava beijar M'Gann.

-Gatinha, acho que você ainda não entendeu a dica. – Wally tentou novamente, contendo a risada frustrada enquanto a mocinha verde lhe entregava mais um pedaço enorme de bolo em suas mãos.

A arqueira loira sentou-se atrás do rapaz e cutucou-o no ombro enquanto ele largava o bolo sobre a mesinha do café e olhava-a de rabo de olho.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_Ártemis vindo cochichar no meu ouvido? Estranho!_

Ela abaixou e o jovem ruivo jurou sentir arrepios pelo seu corpo enquanto o bafo quente da guria soprava em seu ouvido, carinhosamente e o mesmo tom sarcástico de sempre.

-Wally... – ela suspirou e tentou ficar o mais séria possível, vendo que aquilo tudo não podia ser mais engraçado – A M'Gann e o Conner estão namorando.

E o veloz não pôde acreditar no que ouviu, portanto após mirar os orbes esmeraldas no casal de alienígena: M'Gann, sua doce e linda Marciana favorita, dava bolo no talher na boca de Conner que ria divertido com aquilo, sujando sua boca com o chantilly. M'Gann gargalhou divertida e estendeu o dedão para limpar a sujeira, passando-o na boca do jovem e colocando o resto da sujeira de açúcar na boca, lambendo e dando risada de tudo.

-Ah, Cara! – Wally reclamou sentindo a mão de Ártemis sobre seu ombro mais reconfortante do que sempre foi.

* * *

><p>E assim terminou sua festa de aniversário, com a notícia catastrófica do namoro de seus amigos dada pela pior pessoa da face da Terra e Batman mandando seus amigos numa missão com a Liga, enquanto Wally entregava o coração para salvar a vida da rainha de algum lugar.<p>

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, recuperando-se e invadindo a sala de Souvenires para largar a mochila cuja qual levou o coração da rainha pendia como mais uma lembrança na prateleira de memórias, orgulhando-se de ter feito algo grande. Robin veio cumprimentá-lo por tal ato e não pode evitar ficar orgulhoso do melhor amigo.<p>

-Agora só falta tomar vergonha na cara e partir pra outra. – o jovem de treze anos avisou-o e o ruivo encarou-o confuso, relembrando-se, então, da noticia chocante da noite passada.

-É, cara. Complicado. – Wally suspirou magoado – Eles podiam ter contado pra mim, certo?

-Na verdade, eles não disseram pra ninguém, _Wall-man_. – ambos caminhavam pelos corredores da Caverna, lado a lado, conversando calmamente – Eu e Kaldur deduzimos isso quando eles voltaram de _Belle Reeve_, Ártemis e Zee descobriram na festa de Hallowen... – ele entortou o nariz ao ver a decepção descrita nos olhos esmeraldas do rapaz de bochechas sardentas.

-Jura, cara? Só eu não percebi nada? – o rapaz de cabelos negros assentiu e Wally sentiu-se um nada. Por que ele tinha que ser tão egocêntrico que mal podia ver que sua Marciana e seu Amigo estavam namorando? – Nossa! Eu sou um...

-Idiota. – uma voz feminina soou do final do corredor e os rapazes viraram lentamente para trás avistando a arqueira, encostada na parede de uma das saídas da Caverna vestindo sua blusa de gola preta e um casaco bege em mãos.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Wally respondeu estreitando os olhos. Robin riu levemente e ficou encarando a situação.

Ártemis não estava sorrindo nem parecia estar se divertindo com o comentário que fizera do veloz. Pelo contrário. Parecia chocada e desapontada, esperando para que ele respondesse ou, então, fizesse algo a respeito de sua etupidez absurda.

Olhar para os lados antes de atravessar a rua nunca matou ninguém.

-Por que você está tão azeda, hein? – Wally perguntou cruzando os braços sobre a blusa amarela de gola e manga cumprida, de lã, franzindo o cenho enquanto a garota ignorava seus comentários.

-Por que você é tão idiota? – ela quase gritou, levando as mãos a face e esfregando-as com força até alcançar a raiz de seu cabelo.

-Ei! Já chega! Já entendi da primeira vez! – esperneou abrindo os braços com força no ar vendo-a continuar a puxar o cabelo.

-Que ódio! – ela deu de costas e saiu andando.

-Hã? – Wally parou e olhou-a saindo por uma das saídas da Caverna, num tipo de varanda no lado de fora do Monte.

O ruivo trocou olhares entre a porta e o melhor amigo, tentando entender do que aquilo tudo se tratava. Robin deu de ombros, não sabendo também o que dizer a respeito daquilo – na verdade ele estava rezando para que as coisas se resolvessem logo e mais um casal se formasse naquela Equipe complicada.

-Nem olha pra mim! Sei de nada. – Robin se defendeu enquanto Wally ainda estava atônito.

-O que eu faço? – ele perguntou quase desesperado.

-Vai atrás dela. – Robin sugeriu e Wally olhou-o incrédulo, um ar irônico emanando de suas íris esmeraldas – Ou então a deixa tropeçar e derrapar montanha abaixo por causa do gelo derretido. O herói com poderes aqui é você, _Wall-man_.

Wally respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça e esfregando a cara, em seguida os cabelos, com força e gritando, mirando o teto de olhos fechados.

-ARGH! MAS QUE DROGA! – e correu até seu quarto, agasalhando-se antes de sair atrás de Ártemis.

* * *

><p>-DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE CORRER! – ele falou desequilibrando-se enquanto evitava as poças profundas de água.<p>

Ela o ignorou dando mais uma volta no Monte Justiça, murmurando algo ininteligível para o rapaz e pulando pelas paredes lamacentas do Monte, evitando que o jovem se aproximasse demais. Ártemis estava prestes a entrar na próxima abertura escondida e ignorar o jovem quando ele, de repente, parou em frente dela impedindo sua passagem.

Ele estava irritado, suando e com as calças molhadas. Ártemis viu as bochechas sardentas perto de si enquanto aqueles olhos esmeraldas emanavam irritação e preocupação. Wally seguiu-a porque quis e não porque alguém havia mandado. Ela sentia isso, mas não estava a fim de falar sobre nada agora.

Ela queria agir e ele vir atrás dela já foi um grande passo.

-Escuta... – ele respirou fundo apontando um dedo acusativo para o ombro fino da jovem – Eu vim atrás de você e não vou te deixar em paz até que diga o porquê você está sendo tão indelicada.

-Eu não sou nenhuma M'Gann, Wally! Nunca fui delicada! – rebateu revoltada, cruzando os braços após bater na mão dele expulsando aquele dedo – Não aponta pra mim não!

-Eu sei que você não é a M'Gann! Na verdade, tem uma grande, enorme, COLOSSAL diferença entre vocês duas! – Wally parou os braços duros nas laterais de seu corpo. O frio começando a se manifestar.

-Obrigada por me lembrar, _Kid Inteligência_! Desculpa se a minha intenção foi evitar que você continuasse pagando o maior mico na sua festa de aniversário! – a voz enfatizava quando as palavras relacionavam-se ao veloz.

Ele parou e respirou fundo, rolando os olhos e voltando-os a encarar as íris avelãs, tempestuosas e decepcionadas.

-Obrigado. – ele suspirou e Ártemis riu sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos e batendo os pés num ritmo irritante no chão de terra.

-Ótimo. Eu mereço... – ela bateu o pé com mais força no chão.

-Mas não entendi porque saiu correndo e me xingando enquanto eu quero falar com você! – Wally relaxou as mãos e encarou-a com uma feição mais suave.

-Talvez você devesse abrir mais os olhos para as coisas ao seu redor, Wally. – a loira lhe disse, variando a direção de seu olhar. Qualquer lugar, menos os orbes verdes.

-Ta! Eles estão abertos! Já entendi! Parar de olhar pra M'Gann como uma possível namorada e encará-la como a namorado do meu amigo! Que mais? Ajuda-me! – ele disse envergonhando-se disso.

-Não! Já te ajudei demais! Vê se cresce! – e tentou passar por ele, mas Wally segurou-a pelo pulso impedindo-a de ir.

-Como você quer que eu veja algo que eu não enxergo sem uma dica? Uma razão? – seu cenho estava franzido e a cara que Ártemis lhe mostrava não era muito melhor.

-Não enxerga porque não quer Idiota! – avisou-o puxando sua mão, mas o punho estava cerrado em volta de seu pulso fino – Me solta!

-Ártemis me diz! – ele pediu e ela parou para ouvir o resto de seus argumentos – Eu sinto que se você não me disser, ninguém irá!

A loira parou ao ouvir aquilo, seus olhos tempestuosos estreitos encarando o rapaz a sua frente que lhe mostrava uma feição fraca e cansada, talvez constrangida, pois sua face estava um pouco vermelha. Realmente, se não fosse por ela, ninguém mais teria lhe dito até que ele visse um beijo do casal de alienígenas e tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

-Por favor. – Wally murmurou e a garota negou com a cabeça, revirando os olhos e voltando-os na face complicada.

-Olhe mais a sua frente e estude as entrelinhas, Wallace. – Ártemis sugeriu e ele fez uma cara sarcástica e irritada.

-COMO EU DEVO LER NAS ENTRELINHAS SE EU NÃO SEI NEM QUE LIVRO QUE SE TRATA! – berrou revoltado e não esperava o que seguiu seu berro.

Uma mão espalmada acertou-lhe a bochecha em cheio, fazendo-o virar a cara para o lado com força e chocando-o até o talo, além de irritá-lo extremamente. Ira flamejou nos orbes esmeraldas e quando ele virou para encarar Ártemis ela olhava-o com uma raiva maior ainda.

-POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FE-...? – e sua boca calou-se com um beijo duro e sentimental.

Ele ficou estático por pouco tempo, não entendendo o que aquela bipolar queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

Tirando o fato de estar atônito quando sentiu os lábios rosados e carnudos pressionando-se fortemente contra sua boca, sem nenhuma procedência ou aviso, sem nada que o fizesse esperar. Nenhuma dica sequer.

Mas quando ela começou a se separar, seus orbes esmeraldas ainda abertos, Wally sentiu que não queria que ela fosse embora. Ele a queria ali, beijando-o forçadamente, abusando de sua capacidade mental e de sua força de vontade de não quebrar a arqueira indelicada. De sentir a atrito entre suas blusas de lã e, logo mais, de sentir aquele calor emanando de sua bochecha avermelhada.

Envolveu-a pela cintura com os braços fortes e aproximou seus corpos, fazendo aquele beijo grosseiro se tornar mais caloroso e carinhoso enquanto moldava seus lábios cor de pele aos rosados macios, sentindo o calor de suas bocas e seus olhos fecharem-se ao toque gentil das mãos geladas de Ártemis em seu cabelo, puxando-o de leve enquanto tocava sua nuca coberta pelo capuz de pelos falsos.

Wally sentia que ela estava na ponta do pé, mas não ligava. Ele estava beijando Ártemis, a tão indomável arqueira que ele odiava e fazia questão de estragar sempre sua festa, mas, dessa vez, foi ela quem o salvou de uma vergonha maior e despertou nele algo inesperado e incoerente: amor e ódio.

Eles abriram um pouco mais os lábios para que pudessem, definitivamente, trocar saliva e sentir a quentura um do outro causar-lhes choque térmico naquele frio inviável. E quem disse que eles estavam ligando para frio ou febre? Eles queriam mais poder aproveitar cada parte disso antes que se separassem e isso tudo transformar-se de volta no que era: surreal e improvável.

A língua da loira escorregou para dentro de sua boca enquanto a dele fazia o mesmo percurso desengonçado e perdia-se nas caricias deliciosas, como cafuné e massagem. As mãos dela ficando quentes e gotas de suor escorrendo pelos cantos da face de Wally, demonstrando, claramente, que aquilo estava aquecendo-o mais do que deveria.

-Wally... – Ártemis disse contra sua boca, com falta de ar, tentando se separar dele, apesar de sua vontade ser completamente outra.

Ele se separou de forma com que ambos ficassem com as testas grudadas e suas mãos foram parar nas maçãs do rosto da jovem senhorita, a quentura e o rubor em seu rosto tão presentes quanto no dele.

Os olhos tempestuosos pareciam em fogo e tão sedutores que ele podia sentir o vento emanando do fechar de suas pestanas. Tão linda.

Ele fechou os olhos sentido que ficaria com febre caso o contrário e suspirou, sem sorrir ou sem reclamar daquilo. As mãos de Ártemis ainda faziam cafuné em seus cabelos chamejantes.

-Por que não disse nada? – ele questionou abrindo, por fim, os orbes e mostrando-a o brilho verde.

-Oras... – ela comentou tentando não rir de si mesma – Eu não iria ser a pessoa ruim que diria para ficar comigo só porque M'Gann e Superboy já tinham se ajeitado.

Ele negou com a cabeça realizando que aquilo fazia sentido.

-Ainda mais vendo que você achava ela sua deusa, sua diva, sua... – Wally tapou a boca da Ártemis e sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo-a corar. O tom em que ela dizia aquelas palavras era um tanto suspeito.

-Você estava com ciúmes? – suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se de leve ao dizer as palavras, os canteiros das bocas ficando cada vez mais largos enquanto a cadeia de dentes perfeitos e brancos se exibia pouco a pouco.

-Claro que não! – ela rebateu cruzando os braços e vendo-o vacilar, reclamando com um grunhido ao sentir as mãos quentes deixarem seu cabelo – Eu estava te zoando, babaca! – e riu quando ele fez sua boca transformar-se numa linda reta.

-Por que você tem resposta pra tudo?

-Porque eu sou melhor que você. – ele estreitou seus olhos.

-Só porque você quer! – ele afastou-se e ela mostrou-lhe um sorriso matador.

-Eu não... Outra pessoa. – ela provocou e Wally tentou suprir uma risada sem graça quando ela aproximou-se do jovem e o encostou contra a parede rochosa da montanha, barrando-o.

Ele riu com aquilo. Ártemis e Wally. Kid Flash e a Arqueira _Esquentadinha_. Isso ele não esperava, mas quando sentiu um beijo quente e gentil da loira em seus lábios achou que podia se acostumar a tudo aquilo.

-Wally! – ela parou o beijo na metade e estreitou os olhos encarando-o – Não quero saber mais de você pedindo beijinhos para M'Gann, ouviu? – ela o ameaçou e o rapaz gargalhou, fazendo-a corar – Está duvidando de mim?

-Não! Estou feliz. – ele rebateu com aquele sorriso que podia iluminar uma cidade inteira, Ártemis ficou contagiada com aquilo e riu – Porque eu já tenho o que eu pedi de aniversário.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele de forma infantil e o jovem gargalhou, puxando-a para perto e roubando um beijo molhado da garota.

-É bom você me pedir em namoro. – Ártemis comentou entre suspiros.

-Podíamos dar o troco no Superboy e na Megs... – ele sugeriu e a loira parou o beijo na hora, encarando-o sem piscar e sem rir – Só estou brincando. – se defendeu e voltou a beijá-la.

Até que não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

><p>No dia 13 de Novembro, Robin procurava no sistema de câmeras uma imagem na qual achasse um Wally e uma Ártemis se matando ou fazendo outras coisas que ele adoraria presenciar.<p>

Na verdade, quando achou o vídeo certo não conteve a excitação, ficando tão feliz que tivera de gravar aquilo no PenDrive e mostrar secretamente ao resto da Equipe que, finalmente, aqueles dois tinham se entendido.

-Já não era sem tempo! – Zatanna saudou e Kaldur gargalhou.

-Podíamos fazer uma festa surpresa para eles. – M'Gann sugeriu animadamente.

-Não fizemos pra vocês. Eles não precisam. – Robin avisou-os e o casal alienígena corou.

-Concordam. Não tem graça festa surpresa seguida de festa surpresa. – Conner comentou.

-Eu acho que devemos fingir que nunca vimos esse vídeo. – Kaldur sugeriu e todos assentiram, com a exceção de Robin.

-Sinto muito, pessoal, mas... – ele levantou-se do sofá e recuperou o PenDrive, salvando-o em um compartilhamento secreto de sua luva de Garoto Prodígio – Eu vou colocar isso no sistema de segurança da Torre de Vigilância! – e riu sua risada maléfica sumindo como um ninja.

* * *

><p>Na outra semana, um novo casal surgia e já não era novidade. A única novidade foi quando toda a Liga da Justiça mandou um vídeo para eles dizendo:<p>

-Já não era sem tempo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Obrigada pelo carinho!<em>**

**_Estou esperando os comentários ansiosa!_**

**_Até Mais!_**

**_-Juh_**


End file.
